godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Prithvi Mata/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' This is the quickest way to kill a Prithvi Mata. Attack the hind legs and the torso for maximum damage. Consistently attacking the hind legs will allow you to inflict Down 'on Prithvi Mata. *''Sunder/Long Blades: Your primary target should be the front legs and the tail. Impulse Edge is also effective on the head, use it whenever you get a chance. Unbounding the head will make your sunder attacks even more powerful. Consistently attacking the front legs will allow you to inflict 'Down '''on Prithvi Mata. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Most difficult way to kill a Prithvi Mata as the head is the only part that is weak to crush attacks. The only chance to use Charge Crush is when Prithvi Mata is inflicted with Down, Hold or is flinching. Consistently attacking the head will make the Prithvi Mata flinch. *''Elemental:'' Prithvi Mata is weak to blaze elemental blade attacks. Divine elemental attacks are also effective on the torso and head. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' The best type of bullets to use against a Prithvi Mata. Aim for its shoulders, torso and hind legs to optimize your damage output. Unbounding the shoulder and torso will make your pierce attacks even more powerful. High piercing bullets are also effective, shoot the head and let the bullet pierce through the Prithvi Mata's torso and hind legs as this will guarantee you to inflict '''Stagger. Consistently shooting the hind legs will allow you to inflict Down 'on Prithvi Mata. *''Crush/Blast Gun: Worst type of bullet to use against a Prithvi Mata as its head is the only part that is weak to crush attacks. Use homing or pseudo homing bombs or radials as these will automatically target the head when properly aimed. *''Elemental:'' Prithvi Mata is weak to blaze elemental bullets. Divine elemental attacks are also effective on the torso and head. *''Rage Indicator:'' Heavy breathing (ice). *Prithvi Mata's attack power, aggressiveness and speed will noticeably increase and it will pounce on the player more often. *Its ice right claw attack will be more powerful will have an additional '''Stun effect. *Its freeze dome attacks will have an additional Stun 'effect. *While enraged, a majority of Prithvi Mata's body parts (excluding unbound parts) will have increased defense. *Prithvi Mata will be stunned longer with Stun Grenades when enraged. *''Head: Buster Blades, impulse Edge and homing bomb/radial bullets can easily unbound this part. *''Shoulders:'' Blaze elemental shot/laser type bullets can easily unbound this part. Using homing or pseudo homing bullets will automatically target the shoulders when properly aimed. *''Torso:'' Blaze elemental shot/laser type bullets are effective in unbounding this part. Especially high power advanced piercing bullets. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict '''Down on a Prithvi Mata by continuously attacking the following parts: **Front legs using Long Blades. **Hind legs using Short Blades or blaze elemental shot/laser bullets. *They usually stagger when their head are hit by crush attacks. *When Prithvi Mata's HP is low, it will run away to recover health. *Has average visual and auditory senses as compared to other Aragami. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami whenever its charging up its spike ice spears attack. *The cape is the hardest part of a Prithvi Mata and is nearly impenetrable. Avoid attacking this part at all costs. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged-Unbound= Note: (Unbound) attributes will be prioritized over Normal and Enraged. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Advanced infomation Category:Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami